(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to mechanical keyboards, and more particular to a mechanical keyboard where each key has a display module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
R.O.C. Taiwan Patent No. M400080 discloses a teaching that a LED display is placed between the keycap and circuit board and the LED display is fixed to the circuit board. The LED display therefore does not move with the keycap. When the keycap is not depressed, the LED display is visible only at certain angle, compromising its applicability. The operation life is also limited, causing a higher usage cost. In addition, such a mechanical key requires a different modular design and is difficult to integrate with existing mechanical key. The design, manufacturing, and assembly are all more complex and inconvenient.
As such, there are teachings that the LED display is configured with the keycap so that it will move up and down with the keycap. This design also requires a different modular design and is difficult to integrate with existing mechanical key. There is also a different touch feeling.